


Treasured possessions

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blind panic, Emotional worry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Small fires, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second he just stands there, staring at the lights flashing…red/white/blue…staring at what feels like a army of men walking around in uniforms before a single thought crept through his mind, a single word…a single name.</p>
<p>
  <cite>Sauli<cite></cite></cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured possessions

He isn’t sure what he feels first as he turns in to the drive, all he can think about is the blind panic running through his body, making his hands tremble on the wheel of his car as he pulls to the side and climbs out quickly.

For a second he just stands there, staring at the lights flashing… _red/white/blue_ …staring at what feels like a army of men walking around in uniforms before a single thought crept through his mind, a single word…a single name.

_Sauli_

Moving quickly, he left the door of his expensive car open, the engine still running as he weaves in and out of people talking to others, talking on radios before a hand is reaching out and grabbing his elbow, words being spoken to him which doesn’t reach his mind before his frantic eyes are turning over the space of land again, searching and hoping.

He feels a tug on his arm but pulls out the moment he sees it, the large vehicle with an opened back, the same flashing lights on top and silent. He lets his eyes take in the bright light from inside, the man in uniform moving around before they were falling to the man sat on the edge of the back, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as another man stood in front of him, their hands touching his jaw and dapping at his forehead.

He ignores the officers words, ignores the people around them and ignores the way he feels a drop against his skin, it takes another drop and another to hit against freckled skin for the other man to lift his eyes to the sky before bringing them down again, paler eyes meeting his through the darkness as he struggles against the hold.

He feels the moment the officers hold drops the slightest. He pushes forward in a rush, the world around him fading away as he takes each step, each foot in front as he half runs towards the other man as he stands, hands on the blanket before it’s falling as he wraps his arms around him.

He doesn’t realize its him shaking until the smaller man whispers in to his ear, soothing hands running over his back as he hugs back, _‘’its okay, its okay, I’m safe love, I’m safe’’_ He trembles still, holding tighter with eyes squeezed closed. He lets his hands feel for himself, running over the span of his back, muscles shifting under both cloth and skin as he slowly pulls back with open eyes to stay back.

_‘’Sauli’’_

The single name falls from his tongue, falls from his lips as the man smiles in front of him. He brings his hands up and lets them cup his jaw, his thumbs resting over his cheeks…almost like the first time they met, he takes in his eyes, alive with love and joy and happiness. He lets himself drag his sight over the cut above his eye and close to his temple, presses a light kiss to the red skin around it as he breathes out and pulls away to stare again.

_‘’its okay, I’m okay’’_

The words are soft as he nods, he braves a quick glance to the house before his attention is drawn back to the smaller man as he moves and crouches, his hands picking the blanket back up again and wraps it around his shoulders, his arms pulling it around his waist as he’s pulled further in to the cocoon of warmth and love. He doesn’t care about the small fire which had spread through a little of the house, he doesn’t care about the things they may of lost within the flames, he doesn’t care that its going to hit the internet and be everywhere in a few hours.

All he cares about is the fact that he has his most treasured possession in his arms, safe, breathing…alive.


End file.
